


【水蓝】Robert

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up
Summary: 非典型爱情故事  叙述类（流水账）故事“永远17岁，也永远爱你”
Relationships: 水蓝 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【水蓝】Robert

*  
“错了错了！这是他左胳膊，你给他安到右边去了！”宋义进手上拿着一截金属材料，一边赶紧来制止正在埋头拧螺丝的高振宁。  
“宁，粗心。”姜承録递过去另一把螺丝刀，吐槽了一句。  
喻文波站在工作台的另一边，又开始晃神。

喻文波第一次见王柳羿的时候，王柳羿就17岁。那时候喻文波还是个刚刚断奶的小屁孩，见到王柳羿只会“阿巴阿巴”。当时是夏天，王柳羿皮肤很凉，第一次抱小团子的时候，喻文波就不哭不闹，和平时一被陌生人逗一下就嗷嗷大哭的形象判若两人。  
王柳羿是个机器人，他是被买来专门照顾喻文波的。随着社会快速发展，科技越来越发达，人们的生活也越来越忙碌。照顾小孩子这种事，在父母投身工作抽不开身的情况下，只能交给高级机器人。  
王柳羿出厂就是17岁的模样，也没人知道为什么要把一个家政机器人做成17岁少年的样子。王柳羿是个名字是后来取的，出厂编号是0084，名字写的是宝蓝——因为他有一双宝蓝色的眼睛。这是他唯一一处外表上看上去和人类不太一样的地方，亚洲人几乎没有这种宝蓝色的眼睛。喻文波小时候被人抱在怀里，就喜欢伸手去够他的眼睛。再长大一点去了幼儿园，王柳羿接他回家，问他在幼儿园看到了什么，喻文波说，“我们班小女生玩的洋娃娃，有和你一样的眼睛。”顿了顿还补充了一下，“但娃娃的眼睛没有你的好看，你的眼睛会动，娃娃不会。”

*  
“喻文波你别发呆了！来调肤色了！我告诉你啊这玩意儿只能调一次，一次没调好就得重来，我们这儿材料有限啊，可没工夫伺候你第二回啊！”高振宁一嗓子把喻文波喊回了现实，刚刚还在神游的人立刻屁颠屁颠地跑去看颜料桶，“来了来了来了！”

其实这不是王柳羿第一次需要修理，甚至王柳羿的第一次返厂修理还是因为喻文波。  
都说小孩子三岁四岁狗都嫌，喻文波到了这个狗都嫌的年纪也是够调皮捣蛋的。之前还是个小不点的时候，王柳羿给他放在婴儿椅里或者在怀里抱着，那奶瓶喂奶或者小勺子一勺一勺喂粥，小朋友都乖乖张嘴咽下去，最多把口水糊他一身。  
但上了幼儿园的喻文波突然闹腾了起来，父母在家的时候还好。由于忌惮父母，喻文波还会乖乖坐在饭桌边上吃饭，虽然还是会因为想吃什么不想吃什么跟父母拌嘴。但只要吃饭时间家里只有他们俩，那王柳羿要端着碗追喻文波两条街他才肯赏面子吃上一口。  
有一段时间父母工作忙，喻文波仗着家里没人管他已经好几天不肯吃蔬菜了。王柳羿作为家政机器人，对主人的身体健康一直都有评估，他夹了两筷子青菜，从楼上跑到楼下，发誓今天一定要把这一口青菜给喻文波喂下去。  
“不许玩小汽车了！吃口青菜，吃了就给你玩！”王柳羿把喻文波手里的小汽车拿开，小朋友想跳起来拿回自己的玩具，但由于身高差距实在是够不着。  
“我不要吃青菜，青菜有毒。”喻文波撅着嘴，一脸真诚的撒谎。  
“谁教你的这种东西！青菜是蔬菜，对身体好，哪里有毒，没有毒！”什么破幼儿园啊！送去几天喻文波不听话了不说，还在这里胡说八道，还不如我在家教他！王柳羿暗自腹诽，还是锲而不舍的把那一块子青菜送到了喻文波嘴边。  
但喻文波就是不张嘴，还反过来呛他，“对身体好你怎么不吃！你吃了我就吃！”  
但机器人是不能吃东西的，他没有消化系统，人类的食物进入身体内部只会破坏零件——但王柳羿居然咽下去了。  
王柳羿其实是尝不到味道的，他没有味觉系统，所有东西在嘴里咀嚼的时候都是味如嚼蜡——以至于，他甚至在停止运作的前一秒理解了喻文波，到底为什么不喜欢吃青菜。确实难吃。  
王柳羿返厂修好以后，修理人员似乎还把他属于人类咽喉连接食道的位置给堵住了。王柳羿其实不以为意，反正他确实是不用进食的。  
但回去家里以后，王柳羿发现喻文波变了。吃饭的时候再也不吵不闹了，不管父母在不在家，他都乖乖坐在饭桌旁边吃饭。就算是他不喜欢的菜，他也会低头扒饭，如果王柳羿非要给他夹一筷子蔬菜他也会给吃下去。  
喻文波有天睡前玩了会儿奥特曼模型，在王柳羿说要关灯出去了的时候他突然压低声音说，“我偷偷告诉你一个秘密。”  
王柳羿自动把喻文波的这个行为归结为“小孩子成长的必经之路”，配合着坐到床边伸了个耳朵过去，“你说，我一定不告诉别人。”  
“你答应我哦，只有我们俩知道！”  
“好，只有我们俩知道。”  
“其实你是个机器人，你不能吃东西的。”  
“……嗯。”  
“没关系的，以后我会好好吃饭的，然后告诉你什么味道。”  
“好。”  
“那我明天去吃甜甜圈，然后告诉你什么味道。”  
“……我不想知道，喻文波。”  
“QAQ”  
这天晚上月亮很亮，越看越觉得圆圆的月亮长得像圆圆的甜甜圈，王柳羿居然开始好奇甜甜圈的味道了。

*  
“这颜色会不会太白了啊？”几个人涂完肤色颜料，等着他自然变干。  
“不会，我蓝哥就是这么白。”喻文波自信地说。

这也不是王柳羿第一次断电，只不过上一次王柳羿睡着的时间没有这么久。  
那天放学，喻文波依旧飞速跑回家。在门口踢掉鞋子，战术性左拐进了厨房，“蓝哥我们今天吃什么……”往常这个时候，王柳羿已经在厨房忙活的差不多了，喻文波通常在门口闻着味就能判断今天晚上的菜谱了。  
但今天在厨房里的不是他熟悉的身影——“波波回来啦，还有最后一个菜就做完了，可以准备洗手吃饭了。”  
“宝蓝呢？”  
“下午突然没电了，可能最近一直下雨，没太阳，太阳能储能用完了。再说以前买个机器人回来是因为我们工作忙，你又还小需要人照顾。现在你现在这么大了，也用不到机器人照顾你了，没电了就没电了吧，也过了保质期了，以后要是再出故障也不方便…”喻妈妈一边忙着把西红柿切块，一边唠唠叨叨地回应着喻文波的问题。  
“那他现在在哪里？”  
“在地下室。诶，要吃饭了你跑去哪里啊？！”  
喻文波一听到王柳羿没电了脑子里闪过了好几个可怕的念头，10几秒里他已经把自己和王柳羿的生离死别给演了一遍——但王柳羿是机器人，他们不会有生离，也不会有死别。

喻文波又咚咚咚地跑到了地下室，这里黑漆漆的，是小时候听的童话故事里，所有怪兽恶魔的藏身之所。喻文波很少来这里，一是没什么必要的原因要来地下室，二是确实有一点点童年阴影。喻文波打开地下室的门就看到，王柳羿以一种并不太舒服的别扭姿势，倚躺在一堆纸箱旁边。喻文波捏了捏他的脸，除了冰冷之外和往常没有区别。  
刚上初中还没开始窜个的小孩子，吃力地把正常17岁体型的王柳羿扛在肩上。把他拖上楼梯的时候都停了好几次，重新颠了颠身上趴着的人，生怕自己手上一脱力把他丢回那个冰冷的地下室。  
把王柳羿扛回自己卧室的时候，喻文波心里突然没由来地泛上来一股委屈——其实也是情有可原的。从小陪自己长大的人，就算是个机器人，突然一声不响的就消失了。还好只是在地下室，要是已经被扔掉了，现在已经变成破铜烂铁躺在垃圾场里了，自己就再也见不到他了。  
上了初中就开始自诩是大人的喻文波，很是可怜的抬起胳膊抹了一把眼泪。要是这个时候王柳羿醒过来看到他这样子，一定会说他像个被抢了玩具的小柴犬。打又打不过别人，只能一边不甘心一边抹眼泪。不过喻文波现在不是笨蛋小柴犬了，他能把没电的王柳羿从地下室拖出来，就不会再让他闭上眼睛。  
楼下妈妈在叫自己吃饭了，赶紧给王柳羿怀里塞了一个抱枕让他坐着舒服一点。“来啦——”喻文波又抹了一把脸，把眼泪给擦干净，带上门再下了楼。

往常王柳羿晚上是不会在喻文波房间的，除了在喻文波很小的时候，睡觉需要人看着，半夜哭了还要喂奶换尿布。等他上小学以后，就开始自己一个人睡觉，王柳羿的执行手册里是需要培养他的独立性的。而今天晚上，王柳羿安静的坐在喻文波的床的斜对面的沙发上，歪着脑袋，闭着眼睛，看上去就像靠在沙发上打盹一样。  
喻文波没有拉房间的窗帘，外面还在哗啦啦的下着暴雨。他抱着被角够着脑袋瞧王柳羿，希望这点微弱的月光能把人叫醒。  
“轰隆隆——” 喻文波是不怕打雷闪电的，只是今天的电闪雷鸣让他越发的不安。外面豆大的雨点拍在窗户上，噼里啪啦的吵的人睡不着，喻文波抱着被子翻来覆去，终于昏昏沉沉睡过去了梦里还念着，“明天…明天一定要是个大晴天。”

第二天一早，喻文波是被拍醒的。  
“喻文波你闹钟也不定，还要不要去上学了！”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，拍他的手掌也是熟悉的问题。  
一夜没睡好的人一瞬间就清醒了，猛的一下子坐起来，“蓝哥！” 喻文波刚刚还是昏昏沉沉的，这一下眼睛都亮起来了。赶紧上下打量断电一天的王柳羿，和往常没什么区别，拉着他的胳膊就说一些傻兮兮的话，“蓝哥你醒了真好，我昨天还以为这个雨要一直下，一直下你就醒不过来了，还好雨停了，你看今天还是个大晴天。”  
“以后要多出去晒晒太阳，多晒晒太阳就不会断电了！”  
“我昨天还特地睡前许愿，许愿今天是个晴天！你都不知道昨天晚上的雨多大，还下雨打雷，一看就是要下一整天的那种！”  
王柳羿又觉得喻文波像柴犬了，那种有人陪他一起玩游戏就开心地摇尾巴的那种。

当然，从此之后，他俩又多了一项活动——一起晒太阳。

*  
“哇，这个假发你们哪里找的，有点逼真的啊兄弟。”喻文波看着宋义进一边把假发套套在机器人突突的脑袋上，一边修建发型。  
“这你就不懂了吧，这些都是真头发，都是我们一人一搓贡献出来的。”高振宁拍拍喻文波的肩膀示意他不要在意。  
“那你们这不叫上我？让我也为我蓝哥做点贡献？”  
“剪了。”姜承録帮着宋义进把假发套固定住，回答道，“你睡着的时候。”  
“……”

随着科技的越来越发达，机器人越来越普及。小到路上的扫地机器人，大到处理机密文件的超强大脑，机器人逐渐渗透了人类的整个生活。只是在生活更加便利的同时，也逐渐凸显了弊端。大量的岗位被机器人取代，数以万计的人们失去了工作。随着这种事态演变的愈发严重，部分人们对机器人的抵制越来越强烈。直到最后一个人工工厂被全机器人取代，一场变革开始了。  
积怨已久的人们大肆摧毁肉眼可见的机器人，报纸上已经连着刊登了好几篇工厂被烧毁的新闻。王柳羿偶尔瞥到了一眼这篇报道，神色更加凝重了起来。这么多年过去了，喻文波还保持着习惯，有事没事就拉着王柳羿出去晒太阳。偶然有一次两个人还没自己家的院子门，就看到一个被撬了一半的扫地机器人被扔在门口的塑料垃圾桶里。王柳羿立刻浑身一僵，喻文波头一回见机器人紧张成这样，当即拉着快短路的王柳羿进了房子。  
之后王柳羿就不愿意再出门了，甚至连拉开窗帘都不太肯。喻文波好说歹说，才陪他每天在自己房间里晒一会儿太阳。王柳羿是能看懂文字的，再加上家里的电视机里也会播放这样的新闻，王柳羿对这场变革的了解越来越多，同时也越来越不安。  
喻文波看到王柳羿郁郁寡欢也是干着急，笨嘴拙舌地安慰他，“没事的，你是家政机器人，又没有抢了他们的工作，他们不会把你怎么样的。”  
王柳羿沉默的点点头。

但事情早就发展的超过了预期。受到摧毁的不仅是工厂，甚至还有不自量力的人试图去攻击摧毁用来研制机器人的开发团队。一切与机器人有关的东西似乎都成了罪过。  
喻文波的父母甚至也劝说过他，就算不把王柳羿丢掉，可以让他自然断电，放在储藏室里。但喻文波一口就回绝了，他14岁的时候把王柳羿从地下室里拖出来，就发誓不会再让他回到那里去。  
王柳羿也是在这个时候才有了他作为“人类”的名字，说是这样会更像个普通人。但名字也不是随便取的，喻文波翻了好久字典，甚至去找了个算命大师算了一卦，说是这个名字和他的生辰相配。  
但是现在的王柳羿能不见光就不见光，简直一副自暴自弃的样子。喻文波好怕他哪一天再突然断电，这一次或许就没有那么容易再把他叫醒了。  
自从上一次断电开始，王柳羿晚上待机的时间都是在喻文波的沙发上过的。也不知道是不是那一次“断电后遗症”太厉害，喻文波目光里瞅不着王柳羿他就睡不着。不过最近王柳羿开始晚上不待机了，睁着圆乎乎的眼睛盯着地面或者天花板。喻文波就从床上下来去捂他的眼睛，让他闭眼待机。第一次喻文波和王柳羿并排坐在沙发上的时候，王柳羿才发现喻文波已经真的长大了。他的记忆库里有喻文波从3个月到到现在17岁的所有片段，他原来是一个长辈，哥哥的角色，到现在好像和他一样大了。  
少年的腕子并不纤细，王柳羿去拉开他手腕的时候还能感觉到灼热的体温。“喻文波别闹，你去睡觉。”王柳羿拍开喻文波的捂在自己眼睛上的手，叫人去休息。  
“我没有闹，我睡觉你也要睡觉。你这样会耗很多电的，你现在本来就不愿意晒太阳充电，这样下去很容易断电的。”  
“断电就断电嘛，又没什么大不了的。”王柳羿这种自我放弃的话听的喻文波生气，大晚上的声音都不自觉的提高了不少，“我不要你断电！你不许断电！”  
王柳羿还想反驳什么，只是系统提示该提醒喻文波休息了，便闭了嘴，履行了一个家政机器人的职责，“那你去床上睡觉，我也闭上眼睛行不行？”  
“好。”喻文波一溜烟窜回床上，躺下之后还偷偷眯着眼睛确定蓝哥闭上眼睛待机了，才安安稳稳地睡觉。

第二天喻文波神神秘秘的打了几个电话，然后欢天喜地地跑来找王柳羿，“蓝哥我跟你说！我有几个朋友研究机器人的！答应我说可以给你装一个充电器，你就不用去晒太阳了，你就安心在房子里呆着就好了。”  
“喻文波……”  
“嗯？”  
“喻文波你觉得做这些有意义吗？”  
本来高高兴兴的人像是被泼了一盆冷水，喻文波愣了两秒钟，声音都冷了下来，“你什么意思？”  
“我是个家政机器人，就是为了在你小时候照顾你的，你现在长大了，已经完全不需要我了。我被丢弃被销毁都是正常的事，为了我这种已经不被需要的机器人做这些，没有必要。”  
王柳羿的眼睛还是像喻文波第一次见到的时候那样蓝，只是他从没想到能从王柳羿那里听到这样的话。王柳羿陪着喻文波长大，在喻文波的认知里，王柳羿就是该一直陪着他的，也理所应当的认为王柳羿也是这么想的，他从来没想过王柳羿居然会让自己丢下他——明明对方才是要被丢弃的那一个，喻文波居然产生了自己被抛弃的感觉。  
一时间被撞乱了思绪的人不知道该怎么反驳，只能假装硬气的说，“你是我的机器人，我不让你关机你就是不能关机。还有机器人能主动终止服务的吗？我要去你们厂家投诉你。”  
王柳羿一句“我早就过保质期了”哽了一半没说出来，轻轻地叹了一口气，“你除了想改造我，留着我就没点别的原因吗？”  
“我……”  
我喜欢你。

到底是什么时候开始的呢？可能是因为他的脸，白净又好捏，不像人造皮革一样僵硬；也可能是因为他说话的声音，清清亮亮的少年音，不属于工作范畴笑起来的时候格外好听；再或者是他闭上眼睛的眼睛，安安静静的像一只小鹿，激发着少年与发育的身体一起疯长的占有欲。这么多年潜移默化里似乎自己的审美都在被王柳羿带着走，又或者王柳羿正好是他的取向狙击，正好被安排在了他的身边。是不是机器人的，喻文波已经忘记了这回事了。

被这么一句话憋的满脸通红，喻文波脑子里一团浆糊，其实是不用想明白的，喜欢就是喜欢了，不需要明明白白的理由，只需要真真切切的心动。  
电话铃突然响了，喻文波嫌弃的“啧”了一声，接了电话，“啊？现在就要我去吗？…………带上出厂说明书吗，你们今天先研究一下………好的好的…………啊，蓝哥他不肯出门的，我先把说明书给你们送过去吧。”  
喻文波撂下一句“等我回来”就急急匆匆的出了门，外面的鼎盛日光日光晒的脸上发烫。

王柳羿陪伴了他17年，他也差点在这一年再也见不到永远17岁的王柳羿。

*  
“快好了吧？可以充电开机了？”喻文波忍不住摸了摸这张熟悉的脸。他躺在这里的时间不算短了，一直这样无声无息的。  
“别急别急，我给他找件衣服来，要不然醒了说我们几个耍流氓。”  
“？”

后来喻文波真的是在废弃垃圾场里找到“王柳羿”的，只是他从来没见过这样小小一只的王柳羿。机械四肢都已经不见了踪影，甚至连面部表面也破损了一半以上，还好王柳羿是机器人，不是血肉之躯，破损的身体看起来也不算血腥。  
喻文波是通过那一双宝蓝色的眼睛找到他的，依旧是两颗蓝色的水晶钻石，在一堆破铜烂铁里闪了璀璨夺目的光。喻文波疯了一样跑过去把残缺的躯干抱进怀里，脑袋一颠，眼皮耷拉下来，那双亮晶晶的眼睛也正巧闭上了。  
喻文波那天拿着说明书出门以后，回来就没见到过王柳羿。父母说是因为有邻居偷偷给变革组织的人通风报信，说是他们这里藏了一个机器人，十几年了都长一个样，从来没变过。  
后来喻文波把王柳羿带去了之前就想带他来改装的小工作室。工作室在一个小地下室，喻文波把王柳羿放到工作台上，让他们给修好的时候，几个人惊的下巴都要掉了。  
“我寻思你也太看得起我们这个小破地方了吧？指不定明天就窝就被端了。” 他们大略地看了一下王柳羿，单单是给他找齐机械四肢来就很困难了。“这就是你说的那个以前一直在你家的那个机器人吗？”  
“是的。”喻文波摸了摸仅存不多的面颊上的皮肤，“但我以后也想和他在一起。”

后来姜承録检查机器的时候发现了一些异样，“就…含打不开。”姜承録试图用手捏开他的嘴巴，但上下唇像是被胶水粘住了一样，怎么都打不开。  
“这要把下颚拆下来才行。”提出建议以后，宋义进看向喻文波征求意见。看到机器人的主人点了点头才去拿螺丝刀来，一点点小心翼翼的取螺丝。  
一颗，两颗，三颗……下颚被完全取下来以后，高振宁打了个手电筒往口腔里照。喻文波不懂机器人，只能跟着伸长了脖子瞅。  
手电筒斑驳的光照在口腔里，咽喉的位置像是被卡了个什么东西在那里，费了半天力气最后还是用镊子把那个异物给取了出来。  
“卧槽，是芯片！”赶紧把机器人最重要的东西给放在一边干净的桌面上放好。  
“这玩意儿干啥的？”喻文波大大的脑袋有大大的问号。  
“就是用来储存他的所有数据，包括他出厂时候的设置和程序，还有之后运作的时候发生的一些事。简而言之，17年的记忆全在这里。他在快被销魂之前把芯片保存下来，意味着之后换一台机器，都可以再重新读取之前的那些记忆，他可以…再活过来。不仅仅是可以再运作，也意味着他还是之前的那个宝蓝。”  
那张芯片在白炽灯下反着光。  
“看来他是真的很想再见到你吧。”

*  
王柳羿是在快从高高的拖车上掉下去的时候抠下他的芯片卡的，抠下芯片卡的前一秒他还在想，还好喻文波小时候骗他吃青菜，让他把咽喉堵住了，把芯片藏在嘴巴里也不用担心掉出来。  
王柳羿看着喻文波长大其实是欣慰的，这是他被程序输入的正常情绪。但后来他慢慢有了一种不在预想范围内的情绪，他似乎有一些不安。他是知道这个词的，但之前只能理解他的词汇库里的字面意思，直到喻文波开始一个人去上学。王柳羿开始觉得自己似乎不再被需要了，但他也完成了自己作为一个家政机器人该做到的事，他确实好好的把这个孩子照顾长大了。  
他的不安在第一次自动断电被丢进地下室，又被喻文波拖出来的时候得到了缓解。他发现自己是被需要的，这种被需要的感觉让他暂时忘却了不安。  
再后来变革的发生，那一年喻文波正好17岁，和他一样大。他们不像普通的朋友一样，有永远无法超越的年龄差。王柳羿永远17岁，他在喻文波和他年龄一样的时候，再一次有了不安的情绪，而且他确切的感觉到他可能不会再被喻文波需要了。喻文波已经是一个和他一样大的少年了，之后不会需要比自己年纪小的人来照顾自己的。再加之外界因素，王柳羿越发的不安，也开始放任自流、自暴自弃。  
但其实喻文波是需要他的，即使不再是个穿衣吃饭要人照顾的小孩子，但心理上的需求感却随着年龄在一点点放大。他需要王柳羿每天跟他说上一些无关痛痒的话，看到他弯起来的眉毛和眯起的眼角，他需要王柳羿出现在他的生活里，也需要王柳羿承载他少年之后的深深爱意。  
只是王柳羿是不知道这些的，这些情愫是他的机器人程序里没有的，他要等醒过来以后，听喻文波慢慢讲给他听。

“诶，杰克这个芯片有密码才能解锁，你要不要来试试啊？”  
“是不是他的出厂编号之类的啊？”

喻文波做到电脑前面，敲击键盘的手指都在抖———  
“JackeyLoveBaolan”

宝蓝色的眼睛又亮了。


End file.
